


Where Loyalties Lie - Chapter Cover Art

by Kryptaria, Skylocked, stephrc79



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, fic inspired art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylocked/pseuds/Skylocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter by chapter cover art for Where Loyalties Lie, written by Kryptaria and Stephrc79</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust No One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts), [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where Loyalties Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936592) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria), [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79). 



Desmond hit the wall chest-first, turning his head at the last second to keep from breaking his nose or glasses. Alec’s free hand landed between his shoulderblades; his other pressed the Walther’s muzzle to the back of Desmond’s skull.

“Then let’s get to know one another,” Alec said calmly, glad that he’d taken a dark office. He wondered if Desmond knew that the sound of gunfire wouldn’t penetrate the walls, with dark protocols engaged.

“What the fuck, 006!” - WLL:01


	2. Not That Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover art for chapter 2

_A swipe of the keycard unlocked the door. Alec pushed it open, crowded Q inside, and got one hand into Q’s long, soft hair as the door swung closed. As he pulled Q in for a proper kiss, he tossed the keycard in the direction of the foyer table and latched the security bar. Q’s skin was cool, and his lips were chapped as if he had the habit of biting them. Alec couldn’t resist the urge to bite for himself._

_At the feel of Alec’s teeth, Q let out a startled moan. It took only a second before he was swiping his tongue across Alec’s mouth. Alec closed his eyes, not giving a rat’s arse about sweeping the room for lurking assassins — or for James, for that matter, which wouldn’t have surprised Alec._

_He chuckled under his breath as he got his hands on Q’s raincoat and pushed it open. “Bedroom,” he said into the kiss, before indulging in another nip. “I want to take you apart.”_


	3. I don't speak Russian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter illustration for "Where Loyalties Lie"

“I assume you’d like to finish what you started, 006?”

Alec grinned and let his eyes travel down Q’s body as he took off one sock, then the other. “As I said earlier, trainable,” he teased as he met Q’s eyes again. He tossed the socks aside and reached for the waistband of Q’s pants.

Q lifted his hips as Alec slid the material off. “You call it trainable. I call it adaptable.” He grabbed at Alec’s arm, pulling him down on the bed. Pushing Alec over onto his back, Q sat up to throw a leg over his body, straddling him. He ran his hands up Alec’s arms to his wrists. Then, with an abrupt tug, he pushed up to pin Alec’s wrists to the mattress above his head. “The question is, agent, how adaptable are you?”


	4. When do we start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 4 of "Where Loyalties Lie"

Alec nodded. “Then you have one more choice to make.”

Q barked out a laugh before sitting back up. “Oh, really? And what is that?”

“Are you going to eat, am I going to get my gun and force you to eat, or do you want me to tie you to the chair and feed you myself?” Alec threatened.

Relieved, Q laughed again, this time more genuinely. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of Alec’s fingers being within licking distance. “While I don’t think you need to tie me to the chair, you’re more than welcome to feed me, if you’d like.”


	5. No Traveling Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for CH 5 of "Where Loyalties Lie"

> _“You are absolutely bloody adorable like this, but I have much better ideas than sleeping.” This time, the words ended with a slow, firm bite to Desmond’s shoulder, just at the edge of the duvet. The bite started gentle, easing into a delicious, hot sting that got his heart properly started. Maybe he wouldn’t need tea, after all._
> 
> _He moved, and the powerful arm around his body tightened. His arse was at just the right height to brush over the tip of a hard, interested cock, and the teeth pressed deeper into his skin when he writhed._
> 
> _Then the bite ended, and recognition hit all at once. MI6. The furious assassin about to kill the idiot suit from IT. Alec._
> 
> _He was definitely awake now._


	6. Only When You're Speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for CH 6 of "Where Loyalties Lie"

_“006,” Boothroyd said, a hint of exasperation in his voice as he walked over. “Did you need something?”_

_“Just a little chat.” His hand slipped across the back of Q’s chair, one finger dragging along Q’s shoulderblades before he stepped out of the cubicle. “With you, if you have a moment.”_

_“Oh, all right. Come along, then. And don’t bother Desmond, 006. Very important work he’s doing.”_

_“I’m not bothering him. Am I bothering you, quartermaster?” Alec asked slyly, turning back to Q._

_“Only when you’re speaking, 006,” Q quipped, smiling innocently._

_Alec laughed, sharp and vicious. “I’ll remember that,”_


	7. The Nicest One I Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for Chapter 7 of "Where Loyalties Lie"

Once in place, he pulled Alec close between his legs. “You did say you wanted to feed me.” He crooked an eyebrow at Alec suggestively.

Alec grinned in approval and reached up to take off Q’s glasses. “Not that you aren’t bloody adorable with them, but I’d rather not break them,” he muttered, setting them well out of reach. Then he leaned in close, bracing his hands to either side of Q’s hips. “Close your eyes.”

Q hesitated for a brief second before complying. “If you could also try not to ruin my shirt, that would be lovely. It’s actually the nicest one I own.”

“In that case, why are you still wearing it?


	8. On the run from an ex-wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for CH8 of "Where Loyalties Lie"

Q blinked and looked away. He picked up the bottle of vodka and took a drink before setting it back down, stealing a moment for himself. He turned and leaned back against the counter, bracing his hands on either side. He looked over finally and locked eyes with Alec. “Just promise me something.”

Alec dropped his cigarette in the sink and leaned past Q to pick up the bottle. “What’s that?” he asked.

Q pushed off the counter and rounded on Alec. Stepping into his space, he reached up to grab Alec’s hair hard enough to sting. “If you ever do decide to go rogue, make sure you give me enough time to pack.” With that, he kissed Alec hard, driving his intent home.


	9. Have you got company?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for CH9 of "Where Loyalties Lie"  
> We're half way through...

_“What else is going on? How’s the weather?”_

“How’s the weather?” Q repeated, barking out a laugh. “It’s wet and raining, obviously. It’s London. God, just how bored are you out there?”

“You have no bloody idea,” Bond grumbled. “It’s been sunny and gorgeous every fucking day, and I’m living with a woman who could probably make a fortune as a model. I’m ready to stab someone.”

“Just don’t stab her,” Q said, smiling. Realising Bond was feeling chatty, Q dug through his desk for a Bluetooth earpiece. “Sort of defeats that whole ‘fortune as a model’ scenario, I’d think.” He turned to look out at the rain. The streaks of water against his window made the glass look like it was melting. He closed his eyes and breathed in, as though trying to smell the wet London air from inside. “It’s gorgeous here, too, actually. I love the rain. Did I ever tell you that?”

“It hasn’t rained here once. If I’m not back soon, it’s going to be snowing there. Or what passes for snow, as Alec would say.” Bond laughed quietly. “You haven’t heard him bitch about Londoners in snow yet.”


End file.
